Leaving
by Goddess72
Summary: takes place in upcoming seventh book is about Harry's departure to his new life. A short story for a quick but effective read.


Leaving

Harry looked down at a picture of Ginny and he remembered how great she was. "I might not even see her again, but if I like her she might get hurt. I must forget her." Even though Harry didn't want Ginny to get involved he still packed her picture in his suitcase. Harry walked out of his room. To get the suitcase down the stairs much easier and quieter he slowly levitated the suitcase down the stairs careful not to make any noise as he walked. Harry entered the kitchen and looked up at Mrs. Weasley's clock to see all but Mr. Weasley sleeping. "To bad I can't see where Hermione is also." He then walked to the kitchen table and put a note on the table saying:

_I am so sorry I could not stay longer, but I have to go. I have already delayed to long. Do not come looking for me I will always come back. Do not worry about me I should be fine._

_Ginny- I love you, but I can not be with you. Be safe._

_Ron- You are my best friend, you have always been there for me but I must accomplish this on my own. Please take care of your sister for me. Be safe._

_Hermione- Do well in school, I know you will. You are my best friend, you also have always been there for me, but I don't need your help, this is a personal task that only I can achieve. Be safe._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley- Thank you so much for everything you have always taken care of me even though I am not yours. I am so very grateful. Tell Fred and George to keep doing well in their shop and to keep inventing. Be safe._

_Please all be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry slowly walked out of the burrow. He felt heart broken as he walked out the door.

Crack

Two figures aparated screaming, "Imobulace" Harry had no time to react for his wand was tucked away in his suitcase. Harry felt very stupid as he stood there frozen.

Harry could not look around to see who was attacking him. "I have hardly left the Burrow and I have already been attacked."

Harry could see one of the figures shadow come up behind him. "You thought you could escape," the voice said in disgust. Harry relaxed as he recognized Ron's voice.

Ron walked around Harry in disgust, "You thought you could leave without us, we don't care if you don't want us to get hurt. YOUR NOT LEAVING WITHOUT US!"

Ron unfroze Harry and looked at him with his arms crossed. "Ron, I can't." "Can't what Harry, can't what?" "You can't come with me, it's not safe." "What? So Mr. Harry Potter is saying it's not safe to go running off but he can, and do you bet I'm not coming, Oh I'm coming."

Ron looked at Harry crossly and pointed his wand at him. Harry was suddenly flipped upside down and was hanging in mid-air by his ankle. Hermione came running up to Ron and pushed him to the side, "Oh Ron stop that" "Harry can get the point this way and until he lets us come he's staying there." "Ron stop that! Oh and Harry I'm so sorry about Ron and him being a total jerk, but you can't just walk out the door and leave." Harry hung helplessly upside down he couldn't do anything but look at his two best friends and listen. Ron smugly said, "Oh and by the way Harry your note, very cute, and stupid. My stupid sister can look after her stupid self, you big love bird!"

Ron turned away from Harry and not to gently dropped him down. "I'm so sorry Ron, but you can't come with me."

Ron opened his mouth and pulled out his wand, ready to say something but Hermione shouted, "Oh you two stop your bickering. Let's go back inside I'm freezing, forget all about this, and Mrs. Weasely will make us a nice warm breakfast. Please just let it go, let everything be alright."

Ron slowly turned to Hermione and crossly looked at her, "fine," he retorted.

Harry also turned and looked at Hermione and gently whispered, "no."

Hermione desperately looked at Ron, but Ron said nothing to stop Harry. Harry slowly turned around and started walking away.

"You will come back right," Hermione sobbed. Harry did not answer because he did no know. Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder and gently cried into his coat, but Ron just watched Harry his face full of fury. "Oh Ron, don't look at him like that." "Well Harry is a jerk." "That's because you were Ron, you are best friends."

Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder, Ron standing tall, emotionless as they watched Harry's small figure in the distance walk away. Harry turned around looked at them one last time. Crack Harry was gone.


End file.
